


Inesorabile fedeltà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi fedeltà [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, Flash Fic, Loyalty, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alcune fedeltà vanno oltre l'incrollabile, divenendo immortali.Tema: FedeltàHa partecipato al XXVI Challenge Raynor’s Hall





	Inesorabile fedeltà

Lo zombie avanzava con passo strascicato lungo il corridoio, le luci elettriche blu erano in gran parte fulminate e il luogo era illuminato dalle fiamme olografiche all’interno di ciotole di bronzo, agganciate alle alte pareti di marmo bianco riflettente, attraverso delle catene agganciate a delle teste di gargoyle in pietra.  
La carcassa vivente si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue nerastro, i suoi occhi gialli e sottili erano in cancrena e lacrimavano pus biancastro.  
< Tornerò sempre dalla morte per servire il mio paese. Non troverò mai pace, non ci sarà un aldilà per me, ma soltanto il ripetersi degli ultimi ordini del mio colonnello.  
Sono stato, e in eternò sarò, un soldato >.  
Estrasse il fucile dalla fodera ancorata alle proprie spalle, mentre un pezzo di carne marcia si staccava dalla sua gamba, lasciando vedere l’osso annerito sottostante, precipitando a terra in un rumore flaccido e volta-stomachevole.  
Lo zombie caricò il fucile, vedeva sfocato. Iniziò a sparare ai robot che camminavano verso di lui, quando venivano colpiti schizzavano olio nero ed iniziavano a muoversi più lentamente. I loro schermi olografici si glitchavano e, una volta colpiti in testa, precipitavano pesantemente a terra, fumando.  
“I will be back” ringhiò lo zombie. La sua carne rancida era rimasta attaccata alle cartuccere di pelle che indossava, una serie di buchi si erano aperti nei suoi pesanti stivali di cuoio. Un dente gli precipitò a terra, nessun robot riusciva a raggiungerlo coi propri colpi, cadevano inesorabilmente, mentre proiettili schizzavano in ogni direzione.  
Il soldato recuperava dalle loro carcasse nuove cartucciere, sbarazzandosi delle proprie.  
< La vera fedeltà è questo: non arrendersi mai. Una devozione che va oltre il corpo, sacrifica l’anima >. Il rumore del fuoco gli risuonava in ciò che rimaneva delle orecchie, mentre dalla sua fronte s’intravedeva una larva. < Ed io sarò fedele per sempre. Anche se su questa Terra non ci dovessero essere più umani da salvare, fermerò il nemico. Continuerò a provare finché non li avrò sconfitti >.  
Un robot lo raggiunse una spada al petto, lanciandola nascosto dietro un titanico pendolo. Il soldato cadde a terra, rimase immobile, i suoi occhi bianchi e vitrei, le sue pupille spente.  
I robot lo scannerizzarono, non rilevarono input vitali e, come un sol uomo, gli diedero le spalle, allontanandosi.  
Lo zombie tornò a respirare all’improvviso, si rialzò. Mise al suo posto il fucile ed estrasse la spada, la utilizzò per parare i proiettili sparati dai robot che si erano voltati e la lanciò a sua volta, decapitando uno dei nemici.  
Estrasse nuovamente il fucile e tornò a sparare.  
“My country has my loyalty” disse, mentre un pezzettino di lingua, ricoperto da funghi e muffa verdastra, cadeva in terra.

 


End file.
